


Take What You Need

by TheProfoundBlade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Benny almost dies, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood!Kink, Feeding, Hurt, M/M, Purgatory, Teeth, Where Dean wants to help Benny, Woops, Wounds, hurt!Benny, s8, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProfoundBlade/pseuds/TheProfoundBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Posted originally on Tumblr but figured I'd share here too</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a brutal fight, Benny is really hurt and Dean wants to help, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

A heavy thud sound echoed through the clearing as Benny stumbled against a tree and sagged onto the dirt, leaves and bones underneath. Although breath was pointless for him he was panting, hard, clutching at his stomach and crunching his eyes tight in pain. Dark blood had soaked through all his layers of clothing and was starting to paint down his cotton slacks. As he settled in the dirt, fast footsteps were approaching and he could hear how the human’s heart was racing.

»Damnit Benny what the hell was that? I had them, you didn’t have to be some god damn fanged hero!«

Dean trotted around Benny nervously, throwing his blade between his hands as though he didn’t know what to do. Benny lifted his hand from his side, completely coated in dark blood, eyes barely open to see.

»Then maybe,« Benny muttered, a set of wet, bloody coughs following, »maybe you shouldn’t’a picked a fight with them damn wargs now huh? Bein’ scared of lil’ puppies ‘n all..«  
»Shut up, I had them-«  
»You had nothin’ Dean, stop bein’ so god damn proud and quit fightin’ with me. Ain’t in no shape to fight right now.«

Dean stopped in his tracks and observed as Benny shuffled heavily against the tree, grunting and huffing as he sat, back straight against the broad tree and legs spread out flat on the ground. The vampire lifted his soaked shirts to look at the fat gash deep in his side, flesh bright and blood still streaming steadily.

»What.. what do we do man? Not gonna watch you bleed out.«

Benny coughed up a laugh, cringing his face away as the jump of muscles only did more harm than good right now. His shining blue eyes sought Dean’s worried face, pulling a smile at the edge of his blood stained lips.

»This is a bit much for my.. vampness to take care of chief. Ain’t so sure I’ll last through the night at this rate.«  
»To hell you will.«

Dean moved quick then, getting on his knees next to Benny, quickly throwing off his heavy jacket and flannel, ripping the soft fabric apart as he could hear Benny grumble under his breath.

»Shut up and get this damn coat off, can’t work with it in the way.«

Still moving very quickly Dean helped Benny - who occasionally grunted and whined in pain from the movement - get the coat off and lifted the shirts half way up the vampire’s chest, starting to wrap the torn flannel around the thick, bloody waist.

»Dean, it ain’t gonna do much good now..« Benny almost whispered, the brightness of his blue slowly dimming. Dean saw and grunted back, tightening the makeshift bandage and holding a hand against it, ensuring it had pressure while the other hand was planted on Benny’s shoulder.

»’m sorry chief.«  
»Sorry for what,« Dean replied, eyes focused on the gash and sensing whether or not the stream was stopping.  
»Sorry I didn’t find your angel for ya before..«  
»Shut up.«  
»’m sorry I couldn’t protect ya 'till we found ‘im..«  
»I said shut up. I’m not letting you die on me, stop the sap will you?«

Benny huffed a laugh and let his head fall towards Dean, leaning against warm human skin on his shoulder. Dean looked over, seeing his friend fading more and more - when did blue become gray?

»Benny, man, come on- what can I do? What do you need? Need blood? Blood’ll help you heal, right?«  
»No, Dean-« Benny resisted instantly, trying to sit up but was held back down from Dean’s grip on him, »-I won’t.«  
»There’s no other way you thickheaded fanger, and I’m not letting you go, you hear?«  
»Dean..«

The hunter released his grip on Benny’s shoulder but kept his other firmly against the covered gash, quickly swinging his leg over the vampire’s and straddling the bloody lap underneath him, pressing his legs together around to hold Benny even tighter. Green eyes met the nearly gray, Benny shaking his head lazily »no«.

»Benny.«  
Dean lifted his friend’s face with his free hand, thumb under the soft, bearded chin, holding him steady in front of him.  
»It’s the only way, alright? Take what you need. My fault you’re bleeding out, only fair I donate some back.«

He tried to laugh a little but Benny was fading more and more, eyes falling shut slowly. Dean shuffled further in, bumping his head against the forehead of his friend, closing his eyes and shivering slightly. The gash was still open, still flowing, and if he didn’t do something quick it’d be the end very, very soon.

»Please, Benny. Don’t leave me, alright? You always help me man, let me help you. Please.«  
He leaned down, neck exposed and pressed against Benny’s face. Dean was breathing quick, erratic and scared, and there was no response from Benny at all, not even a twitch of a lip.

»Fine, if you gotta be force-fed then that’s what we’re doing,« Dean grumbled, sitting back up releasing his hand from Benny’s face. He grabbed his large blade, thinking it was incredibly impractical right now that he dropped the demon blade back at their makeshift camp. He let go of his hold on the bandage and swiftly sliced the tight muscle of his underarm, ruby red blood running quickly.  
Dean threw the blade to his side and yet again shuffled in closer, lifting Benny’s face again and opening the dry lips, leaning his arm against them, letting the blood run down into the cold mouth. Cringing at the pain - that blade desperately needed to get cleaned - he pressed his face against his shoulder as he felt the blood trickle down slow, still no response from Benny.

»Please.« Dean whispered, tears taking shape at the edges of his eyes.

An unexplainable sound came from under his arm then, fangs popping out and the edge of some of them puncturing Dean’s skin slightly. With a hiss he smiled from his shoulder and brushed a thumb through the thick beard.  
»C'mon man, there’s more where that came from. Keep goin’ alright? I got you.«

Soft eyes opened then, the heavenly blue tint slowly returning. Benny looked at the arm at first, then at Dean and tried to mutter a word but Dean shook a firm »no« before leaning back in - awkwardly - against Benny’s forehead, nose hitting the bridge of Benny’s.  
»Let me help, alright? I trust you. You hear? I trust you.«

Benny growled and closed his eyes again, closing his mouth to press a kiss against the gash. Dean looked down, seeing how Benny was tenderly lapping and suckling on the fresh blood, kissing between each tiny drink he got.  
»Need.. more..« Benny muttered, still going, his blood soaked hand finding enough strength to crawl over Dean’s thigh and staying there.

Dean pulled his arm back and sat back up, shaking a little from fear but he was glad Benny hadn’t faded completely. He returned his hand to the covered gash and pressed against it, the clothes still as wet as before, and his other hand meeting Benny’s on his thigh.

»Take what you need.«

He leaned in, exposing his neck once more, unintentionally nuzzling against Benny as he tried to get comfortable. He could hear how Benny was panting, fighting himself, but Dean grasped Benny’s hand in his and slowly nodded against him, confirming a last time that this was cool. This was necessary, and Dean wanted to help in the only way he could.

It didn’t start as he expected it. He could feel Benny timidly opening his lips around the soft flesh, soft tongue hitting first, and then a kiss. Soft, wet, gentle. Then another. And another. And then, finally, the razor sharp teeth pierced his skin, latching onto him harshly. Dean gasped and cringed, but tried not to move, grip around the gash still tight and the other hand clenching Benny’s bloody hand to try and transfer some of the pain.

Benny suckled, long and hard, body starting to move more and more with each passing second. His other hand found a way to the back of Dean’s head, softly holding him in place and fingers carting circles in the short, dirty hair. Dean was starting to pant now, vision blurring slightly, the strength of his hands fading. He let go of the bandage and rested his hand on Benny’s chest instead, slumping into him. This felt like it was going too far, he felt his own pulse slowing but Benny wasn’t stopping.

»B-beh-« he muttered, clenching very timidly at the hand on his thigh. Benny hummed back, that low, familiar hum, and licked with a broad tongue against the bitemarks, lapping and growling against Dean’s neck.

»Dean,« he finally hummed, glottal and animalistic, the soft hand in the hunter’s hair grasping hard in the strands, pulling the hunter a bit back so their foreheads met again. Dean was now the one unable to keep his eyes open and looked more gray than he had in a long time, and before he passed out he felt soft, wet lips meet his for a long, long while.

He woke up lying back against Benny’s stomach and groin, between the still spread legs. Benny’s arms were wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, and he could feel the heavy weight of the coat over him as well as some sort of patch on his neck. He shuffled a little in his position, Benny instantly reacting by lifting his arms off of the hunter and clearing his throat.

»Hey brother,« he whispered. It was dark, night probably, and Dean wondered how long he had been out for.  
»Hey,« Dean whispered back, trying to sit up a little but felt too weak. Benny must had drained him good.  
»Don’ try and move too much chief, I don’t think you’re ready for all that just yet.«  
»Can tell. You really went all out huh?« Dean chuckled, but he could feel how it pulled in Benny the wrong way. Even though he couldn’t see it, he sensed how Benny hid underneath his hat, lips probably pressed together tight in shame.

»Hey man, I told you.. I trust you. And I’m alive right?«  
»I’m mighty thankful for your trust Dean. Wouldn’t'a made it if ya hadn’t..«

Gathering an ounce of strength, Dean pulled himself up to lie further up Benny’s chest, back of his head hitting Benny’s collarbone, and he turned his head slightly to feel the soft beard on his temple.

»Shuddup. You talk too much.«  
»And that’s comin’ from you?«

They both laughed at that and Dean could feel the big arms returning over him, holding him tight. There was a lot of trust, a lot of love unsaid between them, but this was nice even for Purgatory. Dean guessed that being on the brink of death for both of them had to be the final push over the edge for them to act upon those denied wants.

»Didn’t mean to take so much Dean I swear. I just-«  
»I know, I taste real good. Hard to stop binging once you start. 'sides, ain’t the first time a vamp bit me you know.«  
»Now hold on you sayin’ I ain’t your first? I’m offended now.«  
»Not like I’m your first human either so can it Lafitte.«

It was all smiles and tender touches then, Dean nuzzling against Benny’s chin and enjoying the feeling of the broad arms wrapped so tightly around him. Even in the pitch dark, Benny kept him safe, and he felt lucky to have found such a good, tender and caring partner - his partner - in such a dark, brutal and dangerous place as Purgatory.

Oh and, that bite wasn’t half bad. It was pretty hot, actually. Dean fell asleep as he thought about asking Benny again tomorrow, except he didn’t plan on waiting on a pack of wargs for a reason to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> _if you've read it on tumblr, it is my fic - I'm meldarlin there. so, yeah. hi_


End file.
